Sorry, Buffy Summers Has Some Training To Do
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: Alaric gave her a meaningful look as she got on her tipsy-toes after making sure that Damon had his back to them, and pulled him down for a kiss. Five seconds later Damon let out a yelp. Alaric/Damon/Jenna friendship, Jenna/Alaric


**Okay so this unedited, no rereading at all. So it might be really bad (dont shoot me) I just wanted to make this. gosh.**

**I'm still working on my other stories, but oneshots are so hard to not make.**

**This is_ no romance Damon/Jenna, Alaric/Jenna_ and _no romance Damon/Alaric_ undertones.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what are these again?"<p>

Jenna touched the table where Alaric had laid out all of his vampire-hunting weapons. Each one was placed in order of the easiest to use to the ones that needed a bit more skill. Damon, sitting a few feet away from them, was smirking at the her oh-so-obvious interest in all of this. God knows why Alaric kept the vampires from her, she seemed to be all for it, take out all of them in one blow. But even now, Alaric was obviously not into the whole idea. Neither was Elena, and it was hilarious to Damon considering this is the same girl who got pissed off when they were going to keep her locked up in the Salvatore house.

Still, Damon had started to be fond of Elena's aunt. She definitely had more fire in her than anyone gave her credit for. He watched as Alaric pointed out the names yet again. His phone beeped and he saw that it was a text from Elena. As Damon read the text, Jenna picked up the crossbow.

"How hard can this be?"

Alaric chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "Aiming it isn't as easy as it seems." He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "I just hope you aren't thinking of going out there with me and Damon. I mean I don't want you getting hurt." Jenna gazed up at him and smiled. Alaric gave her a meaningful look as she got on her tipsy-toes after making sure that Damon had his back to them, and pulled him down for a kiss. Five seconds later Damon let out a yelp.

Jenna and Alaric quickly pulled apart and turned to where Damon was. Jenna's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth in surprise. Alaric on the other hand was trying to keep himself from laughing as he registered that Jenna had somehow managed to aim at Damon's back, and shoot without looking.

Jenna cleared her throat. "Sorry...Damon," She said biting her bottom lip.

"Heh, I'm sure you are, Buffy. " He said through his teeth, holding onto the table, his back still to them. "One of you mind pulling this out? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Alaric chuckled and said that he would rather just stand there, recalling the last time Damon had been shot to the back. It had been the same day that he decided to give Jenna a chance, and forget the past with Isobel. Jenna whacked his arm playfully, before walking toward Damon. After a few test yanks, she full-on pulled the thing out and Damon turned around, shaking his head. "You, my friend, are staying away from the cross-bows."

She looked at him and smiled. _Ugh. _How the hell could Damon say he didn't care about Jenna when she did that stupid grin. It was like a swift blow in the stomach every time either of these two did anything remotely nice to him. He wanted them to hate him, like Elena did after killing her brother, so it would be easier if either of them died, but they didn't. "I need to go. Excuse me..." Damon pushed past Jenna, to her surprise, and walked right out the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Jenna asked as she handed the bow to Alaric, who quickly pulled her closer to him so she was right against his body.

"I have no idea, but since he's out of the room..." He kissed her neck and she giggle and pulled away.

"Sorry, _Buffy Summers_ has some training to do," Alaric groaned as she walked over to the other side of the table. Sometimes he hated how stubborn Jenna Sommers Saltzman could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, yes Jenna is married to Alaric, like what world do you live in? <strong>

**I do hope that world is somewhere that lets you review my story, though :P. please do :)**


End file.
